


Years Later

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm squishy moment. Aaah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Later

I lie with my head on his lap, my love's long hair snow to my iron curls. Our fingers entwined as always. 

My eyes closed, he softly strokes across my eyebrows, a simple touch still makes me warm and purr.

He shifts and gently curses the ache from years of sitting. I lift my head, concerned.  
Brown eyes meet his clear violet. We smile and shake our heads at our decay.

The radio clicks on. A clear voice speaks out, "Good evening, Listeners."  
We remember, years ago the voice was his and mine.

"Neat!" he says, "It's Janice on tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of cute as an antidote to my head contents.  
> Imagine littleulvar's artwork (I love this) http://littleulvar.deviantart.com/art/goodnight-397888266  
> But 30 years later.  
> (and with a somewhat different Cecil, although this Carlos is just mmmmm).


End file.
